The Perfect One?
by chibigirl88
Summary: Duo is having trouble finding the perfect one. Can Heero help him?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Perfect One?  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing or any of the characters do NOT belong to me!  
  
________________________  
  
It was a quiet evening at the Gundam house. Quatre and Trowa were sitting silently at the living room. Wufei was practicing nearby. Heero, as usual, was up in his room hacking into Oz's files. But where's Duo? Suddenly a door slammed.  
"That must be Duo," said Trowa.  
Duo walked in. He looked irritated.  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
"Argh, I can't find the perfect one."  
"The perfect one?" Quatre said confused.  
"A perfect girl," said Duo.  
Wufei got up from practicing and faced Duo.  
"Your problem is women are weak! So there isn't a perfect girl."  
Everyone looked at Wufei.  
"Don't listen to Wufei," said Quatre.  
"You should ask Heero for help," said Trowa.  
"Heero?!" Duo burst out.  
He was about to burst out laughing. How could Heero help?  
"Heero did get Trowa's basketball out of the roof," Quatre said.  
Trowa nodded. He held up a basketball with a bullet hole in it.  
"That's true. He even shorten the amount of plates," said Wufei.  
He took out a trash bag full of shattered plates.  
"Um...that's great and all. But I don't think I will need Heero's help."  
Duo didn't want Heero to shoot a girl in order for him to get what he wanted. Duo looked at his watch. It read 8:30 PM.  
"Oh, gotta run. I have a date. Let's hope this one is the one."  
Duo ran out the door and into his car.  
  
________________________  
  
Duo arrived at a house. He jumped out of his car and knocked on the door.  
"Hello?"  
A young woman's voice appeared.  
"Hi, this is Duo Maxwell."  
"Duo!"  
The woman opened the door. She appeared in a dashing red dress.  
"Wow. You look very beautiful."  
"Thanks," the woman said blushing.  
So Duo and the woman, who we shall call Kate, went out on a date. It was fun, but it didn't last. Duo and Kate were sitting on a bench at a Moonlight Park. Duo glanced at his watch; it was 10:10 PM.  
"It's getting pretty late," said Duo, "Should we head back?"  
"Sure," said Kate, "My place or yours?"  
"Er...how about you go to yours and I'll go to mine's."  
Kate had the feeling that Duo didn't like her.  
"Humph, if this is the way you feel then goodbye!"  
"Um...goodbye."  
Kate got mad. She got up and walked away.  
"Sheesh, it was merely a joke."  
Duo headed home.  
  
________________________  
  
When Duo arrived home, he once again slammed the door.  
"Duo's home," said Trowa sipping tea.  
"How was your date," asked Quatre.  
"Ugh, it was a big no-no. Turns out the girl can't take out a joke."  
"What kind of joke did you tell?" Trowa asked.  
"Well, she asked me if we should go to my place or hers. I said how about you going to yours and I'll go to mine's."  
Trowa and Quatre had a sweat drop.  
"Um...Duo, that's not really funny," said Quatre.  
"Oh."  
Duo slapped his head.  
"Come on, Duo. It's time for you to talk to Heero about this." Quatre said.  
"What?! Heero knows nothing about girls. He--"  
Before he could finish, Trowa and Quatre dragged Duo to Heero's room.  
"Now go." Quatre ordered.  
Duo turned the knob. When he fully opened it, Heero was standing above him.  
"Uh...hi Heero. Trowa and Quatre sent me here."  
Duo turned around. Quatre and Trowa were nowhere to be found.  
"What do you want," asked Heero in a stern voice.  
"Um...well...you see...the guys...said..." Duo mumbled everything.  
Heero looked confused.  
"Look Maxwell, either get out or I'll kill you. Your choice."  
Dup looked scare. In a flash, Duo ran to his room.  
"I knew Heero wouldn't help."  
Duo was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. It was full of outer space glow-in-the-dark stickers. Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Hn..."  
"Who's 'Hn'?  
"Just open the door, Maxwell!"  
Duo knew who it was. And it was certainly wasn't a girl.  
"Heero? What are you doing here?"  
Duo opened the door and quickly went back to his bed before Heero could kill him.  
"I heard what happened. And I guess you need help."  
Duo lighten up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Heero Yuy actually wanted to help him.  
"Sure, yeah."  
"So what's the problem?"  
Heero stood in front of Duo.  
"Well...I have a problem about finding the right girl."  
Heero was shock. Duo of all people couldn't find the perfect one.  
"Well maybe this perfect one is right under your nose."  
"My nose?"  
Duo looked under his nose. There was nothing there except his Deathscythe Hell bed sheets.  
"Not actually under your nose. Like someone close to you."  
"Close to me?"  
Heero couldn't believe how dense Duo was. Duo could spot an Oz suit in his sleep but couldn't find his perfect one.  
"Well that's all the advice I could give you."  
Duo looked disappointed.  
"Thanks...I guess."  
"Oh another thing Duo, the perfect one could be right in this room."  
"Right in this room? Hee-"  
Heero had left his room before Duo could figure it out. Outside the room, Heero whispered to Duo.  
"You're my perfect one."  
________________________  
  
The End.  
  
Like it? ^_~ Please no flames. -_-;; 


	2. What does it mean?

Title: What does it mean?  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing or any of the characters do NOT belong to me!  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Duo lying on his bed he didn't know what Heero meant.  
"Right in this room? What does that mean?"  
Duo shook his head.  
"Argh! This doesn't make any sense!"  
He decided to step out. He opened the door and saw Quatre and Trowa.  
"Hey guys!"  
Quatre and Trowa turned around.  
"Hi Duo," said Quatre.  
"So did Heero help?" Trowa asked.  
"Not really. I didn't understand what he was talking about."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He said the right one could be in this room."  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other then at Duo.  
"Well...we don't know either," said Quatre.  
Quatre and Trowa walked away.  
"O-okay."  
He walked down the hall. He stopped when he reached Heero's room.  
"Ugh..."  
He was about to knock but then he stopped.  
"Never mind."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Duo walked out of the house. He turned left and then right, then he started to walk in circles.  
"What is it suppose to mean? Why the heck do I have to be so dense when it comes to relationships?"  
He stopped. He realized he was lost.  
"Oh great! I'm lost. How stupid can I be?"  
He decided to turn back. He recognized some of the houses. He checked his pocket and suddenly remembers that he had forgotten his cell phone.  
"Just great! What else can go wrong?!"  
Then he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Oh man! That could be...a killer! Or worse a molester!"  
He started to run as fast as he could. He could hear the footsteps coming near. Suddenly a hand appeared on Duo's shoulder.  
"AHHH!"  
He turned around and saw someone unexpected.  
"Heero! What are you doing here and why were you chasing me?"  
Heero was the last person Duo wanted to see.  
"I was on mission and then I saw you and you looked lost. So I was coming to help you but then you started running. I was calling your name but I guess you couldn't hear me."  
Duo chuckled nervously. They walked back to the Gundam House in silence. Neither one of them were brave enough to talk to each other.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
When they arrived home which was about 2 hours later since Duo decided to take a shortcut, Heero went back to his room. Duo walked into the kitchen and saw Wufei.  
"Wufei. I haven't seen you for a long time."  
"What are you talking about? I just saw you yesterday your head was in the sink. You were mumbling 'Where's my perfect one?'."  
Duo chuckled.  
"Hey Wufei, What do you think Heero might mean by this 'The perfect one might be in this room.' What do you think?"  
Wufei stared at Duo. He chuckled a bit.  
"I-I think you should talk to Heero about this."  
"What?! Why doesn't anyone want to tell me what that is supposed to mean?"  
"It seems sort of personal."  
Duo walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he found Trowa and Quatre.  
"Hey guys...again."  
Quatre and Trowa looked up at Duo.  
"Hi. Did you find out what it meant?" Quatre asked.  
"No. Wufei suggested that I should ask Heero."  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other then again at Duo.  
"That might be a good idea," said Trowa.  
Duo looked irritate.   
"Heero, Heero, Heero! Why does everyone want me to ask him?!"  
"Ask me about what?"  
Duo was stunned. He didn't expect Heero to hear Duo.   
"H-Heero. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I live here. So I am bound to go anywhere I want."  
Duo didn't know what to do. Heero had just heard everything.  
"What did you want to ask me about?"  
Duo turned around to see if Trowa and Quatre could get him out of this. Trowa and Quatre weren't there.  
"WHAT?! Why the heck does those 2 leave me whenever I need them?!"  
He turned his way toward the kitchen. Wufei wasn't there either.  
"Great! He's not there either!"  
He was all alone with Heero in the living room. Heero was giving Duo a dark glare. Duo couldn't look eye-to-eye with Heero. Duo started to stutter, trying to make some excuse.  
"Um...H-Heero. I-I don't know what you are talking a-about."  
"I heard everything."  
"Oh."  
This made things harder to explain or to get out of. Then Duo gave up.  
"Remember when you and I talked in my room, before you left you said the perfect one could be right in this room. I didn't know what that meant. So I decided to ask Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei and they all said Ask Heero."  
Heero looked shock. Duo was completely dense on relationships. Duo could see Heero didn't care or something. He sat down on the couch. And let out a big sigh.  
"What do you mean about that statement?" Duo asked.  
It was Heero's turn to explain. He didn't know how to explain it to Duo. Heero started out like how Duo did.  
"Well I--"  
Before Heero could say anything someone was at the living room door. Someone not expected.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Hehe...like it? Please no flames. -_-;; 


	3. Finding Out

Title: Finding Out  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing or any of the characters do not belong to me.  
  
  
The person at the door stepped in the room. Both Duo's and Heero's eyes widen.  
"R-Relena? What are you doing here?" Heero asked.  
"I came here to ask you a question."  
Relena had a determine face.  
"I'm busy right now. Ask me later...please."  
Relena shook her head.  
"This is important!"  
"Well what I'm doing right now is important too."  
Relena looked like she was going to cry. Then Heero gave up.  
"Fine. What is it?"  
"Okay. I'm here to tell you that I-I love you."  
Heero looked dull. He had already known that. Duo, however didn't know, he was quite shock.  
"Um...I don't want to be in the way."  
Duo got up and started walking away.  
"W-wait. Duo."  
Duo turned around and faced Heero. Heero looked away.  
"Never mind."  
Duo shrugged and left the room. Relena looked at Heero in a confused way.  
"Heero. How do you feel about me? Do you love me like how I do?"  
Heero didn't know what to say. Of course he didn't love her, he loved someone else. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. The room was silent for 5 minutes.  
"Heero? What is your answer?"  
Heero was still quiet. Relena started to get impatience though she didn't want to scare her love away with all her questions and annoyance.  
"Relena."  
Relena looked up at Heero in joy.  
"I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way as you do. I like you as a friend or if you do consider me as a friend."  
Relena looked sad. She put her head down. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Then I'm sorry that I wasted your time. I'll be leaving you now."  
Heero was speechless. He only watched Relena walked away.  
"You'll find your perfect one soon, Relena. Now I have to find mine's." Heero whispered quietly.  
Duo was hiding behind the kitchen door, listening to everything.  
"You can come out Duo."  
Duo was stunned. How does he do that?! Duo stood up and walked into the living room.  
"Uh...hi Heero."  
He made a little smile.  
"So how did it go with Relena?"  
"Not so good."  
"Oh."  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
"Heero?"  
"Yes?"  
"Before we were interrupted by Relena, you were going to explain what you meant by, the perfect one could be in this room."  
"Um...It meant that the one you love or your perfect one was the one very close to you."  
"Does that apply in this room?"  
Heero slightly blushed.  
"I-I guess so."  
Duo turned around. He didn't know if what he was going to say was going to be right.  
"Well...I think I understand that statement now. I guess that I need to go on more dates with girls and end it in here. Since you said this room applied."  
Heero had a sweat drop. He looked sad.  
"Now that you figured it out, I'll leave you to your little dating mission."  
Heero turned to leave. Just then Duo grabbed Heero's arm.  
"Silly Heero, you're my perfect one."  
Duo leaned closer to Heero, touching his lip and then kissed him. Duo wrapped his arm around Heero to deepen the kiss. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were hiding behind the kitchen counter. They were watching them.  
"Aren't they cute?" Quatre asked.  
"Yes, they are." Trowa said.  
Wufei didn't say anything.  
"Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Quatre, you're my perfect one."  
Quatre blushed madly.  
"T-Trowa, you're my perfect one too."  
Both of them turned red. The slowly lean forward and kissed.  
"Ugh...get a room people!" Wufei shouted and walked out.  
  
  
The End  
  
Like it? ^^ No flames please. -_-;; 


End file.
